happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Trust You
Trust You is a track from the Duet Songs ~Happy & Turn!~ character duet CD. It was released June 20, 2018. It is the first track on the CD and is sung by Naoyuki Shimozuru and Ryouga Komata, the voice actors for Kyoutarou Shuzenji and Ryouma Kirishima respectively. Track Listing # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) 4:10 # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) (Karaoke) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) (Karaoke) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) (Karaoke) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) (Karaoke) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) (Karaoke) 4:09 Lyrics Romaji= Shuzenji Kitto dare demo ii n ja nai na Nazeka wakaranai kurai Shizen ni azuketeta n da muboubi ni Kirishima Itsu no ma ni ka uke irerarete ita n da Ki mama na furu mai datte Shinjirareteru shouko datte kanjiteta Shuzenji Kotoba ja ienakute mo wakatte kureru Kirishima Itsumo soba ni ireba tou ni Sasshi mo tsuku n da yo kimochi mo Both Shinjiterutte atari mae no you de touzen no you de Sou omou notte futsuu ja nai kara Kamiau nante au n to ka tsuukaa nante Sonna no yori mo nichijou no naka itsumo touri ni Shuzenji Yondara Kirishima Kikoeru Shuzenji Itsudemo Kirishima Dokodemo Shuzenji Me wo aketanara kimi wa koko ni Kirishima Sou sa daredemo ii n ja nai yo Taido ni dasanakute mo Sono kokoro no kirei sa ga wakaru kara Shuzenji Itsu no ma ni ka amaete shimau kurai ni Sore ga yurusareru kurai Kokoro no hiro sa wo kitto kanjite ita n da Kirishima Shinjirareru bun shinjite iru n da yo Shuzenji Yakusoku shita wake demo nai Namae datte iranai kizuna ni Both Soba ni itatte zenbu ga wakaru katte sou ja nai kedo Nanda kanda de wakatte mo kitari Okimari datte itsumo no kake ai datte Kawaranai kedo sasai na henka ni kidzuketari suru Kirishima Kitto ima Shuzenji Konna koto Kirishima Kangaete Shuzenji Iru koto Kirishima Wakatteru kara sugu ni iku yo Shuzenji Itsu kara ka hajimatta ka nante Oboete inakute sore datte Kirishima Doko made mo tsudzuite iku you na Sou omou riyuu na ki ga suru yo Both Shinjiterutte atari mae no you de touzen no you de Sou omou notte futsuu ja nai kara Kami au nante aun to ka tsuukaa nante Sonna no yori mo nichijou no naka itsumo touri ni Shuzenji Yondara Kirishima Kikoeru Shuzenji Itsudemo Kirishima Dokodemo Both Sou sa ashita mo kyou no you ni |-|Kanji= 【修善寺】きっと誰でもいいんじゃないな なぜかわからないくらい 自然に預けてたんだ無防備に 【霧島】いつの間にか受け入れられていたんだ 気ままな振る舞いだって 信じられてる証拠だって感じてた 【修善寺】言葉じゃ言えなくてもわかってくれる 【霧島】いつもそばにいればとうに 察しもつくんだよ 気持ちも 【二人】信じてるって当たり前のようで 当然のようで そう思うのって 普通じゃないから 噛み合うなんて 阿吽とかツーカーなんて そんなのよりも 日常の中いつも通りに 【修善寺】呼んだら 【霧島】聞こえる 【修善寺】いつでも 【霧島】どこでも 【修善寺】目を開けたなら 君はここに 【霧島】そうさ誰でもいいんじゃないよ 態度に出さなくても その心のきれいさがわかるから 【修善寺】いつの間にか甘えてしまうくらいに それが許されるくらい 心の広さをきっと感じていたんだ 【霧島】信じられる分信じているんだよ 【修善寺】約束したわけでもない 名前だっていらない 絆に 【二人】そばにいたって全部がわかるかって そうじゃないけど なんだかんだで わかってもきたり お決まりだって いつもの掛け合いだって 変わらないけど ささいな変化に気づけたりする 【霧島】きっと今【修善寺】こんなこと 【霧島】考えて【修善寺】いること 【霧島】わかってるから すぐに行くよ 【修善寺】いつからか始まったかなんて 覚えていなくて それだって 【霧島】どこまでも続いていくような そう思う理由な気がするよ 【二人】信じてるって当たり前のようで 当然のようで そう思うのって 普通じゃないから 噛み合うなんて 阿吽とかツーカーなんて そんなのよりも 日常の中いつも通りに 【修善寺】呼んだら 【霧島】聞こえる 【修善寺】いつでも 【霧島】どこでも 【二人】そうさ明日も 今日のように |-|English= Kyoutarou Surely everyone is fine Even if I don't understand why It's natural to care for someone who's vulnerable Ryouma Before I knew it, I had agreed to do it You have a carefree nature I believed in you, and that was evidence for me. Kyoutarou Even if I can't put it into words, you understand Ryouma As long as I'm by your side I can guess how you feel Both "Believing" in you is so obvious and natural Although others may not think that's the case Things like how we mesh and pick up on subtle hints For us, that's just an every day occurrence Kyoutarou If I call you Ryouma I'll hear you Kyoutarou Any time Ryouma Anywhere Kyoutarou When I open my eyes, you're here Ryouma That's right, everyone is fine Even if you don't make your attitude obvious Because I know the beauty of your heart Kyoutarou Before I knew it, I'd become dependent on you As much as you would allow I could absolutely feel it throughout the expanse of my heart Ryouma I believe what I believe Kyoutarou Even though we didn't make a promise There's no need for our bond to have a name Both While it may seem like I don't understand everything I'll come to understand one way or another Our conversations are always routine They may not change, but I'll notice small changes Ryouma I'm sure Kyoutarou that you know Ryouma What I'm thinking Kyoutarou right now Ryouma I know, so we head off soon! Kyoutarou I wonder when it started I didn't commit it to memory Ryouma Which is why no matter where we are I think that it'll continue Both "Believing" in you is so obvious and natural Although others may not think that's the case Things like how we mesh and pick up on subtle hints For us, that's just an every day occurrence Kyoutarou If I call you Ryouma I'll hear you Kyoutarou Any time Ryouma Anywhere Both Tomorrow will be the same as well Category:Music Category:Character Song Category:Duet Category:Album